The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some systems, such as mission critical servers and storage units, require very high reliability. To ensure high reliability, error detection methods (such as parity error and forwarded error) are often used for identifying errors at the interfaces between such systems as well as along internal data paths within the systems.